Life
by missWATERS
Summary: Why? I am moving from Idris to New York where HE lives. "Brown hair, pale skin and abnormal eyes you know her." A male voice says. Then my door bell rings. I open it. "Hello I am Alec, this and Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary." "Hello I am Taylor, Taylor Dragonway,"
1. Chapter 1 Why?

Why?

Me, Taylor Dragonway, has to do a stupid shadowhunter thing where I email a shadowhunter that lives somewhere else. I have been doing this for awhile and I want a new person. I am moving from Idris to New York where HE lives. I might admit that I had a slight crush on him but I have never met him and we have only describe ourselves to each other. Great I am going to be there in less than an hour then I get to go to a house where my mother has already unpacked everything and meet him.

{~~~~~~~~}

I finally get off the plane. I pull my my light brown hair back in to a bun. Each family has the child with their ancestors eye color and of course it is me with the crimson colored eyes. I have pale skin and a scar under my right eye, I have battle scars everywhere but that is the most noticeable. I look around I am now by myself I have to live by myself for over 2 years. Yay! I walk to my house by an "old church that is not in use" aka the Institute.

"Brown hair, pale skin and abnormal eyes you know her." A male voice says. Then my door bell rings. I open it. "Hello I am Alec, this and Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary."

"Hello I am Taylor nice to meet you all please come in." I say trying to be nice. I look at all of the all expect 2 are shadowhunters, Magnus I think is a warlock and Simon is a vampire. They walk in and sit down. "So what brings you all here?" I question.

"Well, Magnus here thinks he knows you from a warlock party." Jace says.

"I am a shadowhunter not a warlock guys." I say. "I totally get it my eyes make me look like a warlock but I am not. I am a Dragonway."

"What?! I thought all the Dragonways were warriors in Idris! Are you even a warrior?" Jace asked.

I walked up to him and flipped him over with one hand and threw a dagger. I purposely missed his head but you know if I didn't he would die so. I shrugged for him to choose whether I was a warrior. He nodded. The was a ding. I opened my door to the most beautiful eyes ever.

"Hello I am Taylor." I said automatically.

"Jonathan nice to meet you."

Unlike the others he didn't have an American accent. He had white hair and beautiful black eyes. Pale skin covered in battle scars like mine. I could see right in to his mind like the others.

I have a special talent because of the angle blood in my system. I can read your mind if you are in a ten mile radius.

I saw his past flicker before me. I saw secrets he kept from anyone possible. I saw what he was thinking at this moment; and THAT destroyed me. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness

**Disclaimer: Not my characters (except Taylor) not my settings (except Taylor's house)**

Darkness...

It was dark. I could hear their thoughts though. Someone's thoughts I didn't recognized, they were worried about me.

They knew me. It wasn't like a doctor worries it was like a boyfriend would worry. Who would think of me like that? I search the mind a little father. I see the memories that put me in to this darkness. Jonathan.

Why was he still here? Where was here? Who else is here? Where the hell am I?

I pull my eyes open to a dark room no doctors just a warlock, Jonathan, Jace, Simon, and Alec. Where were the girls? "Hello?" The warlock says.

Jace, Simon and Jonathan stand up. "It worked?" They all asked in unison. Form there heads I could tell that it was a miracle.

My eye lids got heavy again. I look at Jonathan he then thought of something, it made me happy.

"Hello Taylor nice to meet you again, you kinda fainted last time we met." Then he smiled a smile I should have ran from. It was not the kinda of smile I was used to.

"Well it is very nice to meet the boy I have been emailing for the past years." Then he smiles the same smile.

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

I got up a few hours later and I walked to my house. I go up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Everything in America is so big. I opened my window and pulled out my shadowhunter codex. I heard a step on the wooden bedroom floors. I looked up as I threw a dagger. Thank god he ducked. Jonathan smirked. "Well look who we have here," I said sarcastically.

"Well if you hadn't tried to kill me I would have said America softened you up. But anyway I was here to ask you a favor. I need you and Jace to socialize he is one of my best friends but you know..." he states.

The room went dark a black-out. The darkness was terrifying but his hair glowed like the moon. He looked at me and thought 'crimson eyes'. Had he caught on to my little trick?

"I was wondering when you are planning to turn on the lights?" I asked.

"Not until..."


	3. Chapter 3 WHAT!

**A/N: I kinda forgot about this but I finished chapter 3. I really like this chapter. Also i wrote this on my phone so it is hard to edit.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own them**

**WHAT?!**

"Not until...you tell me what you think of Jace." He said. What the hell I don't care about Jace I was just curios on why he cared so much.

"I think Jace is a nice guy for Clary and I really don't care unless you want a dagger threw at you face I wold turn the lights on."

He laughed and turned the lights back on. His shirt was not there. Did he come with a shirt or not? I am so confused!

He laughed and lunged toward the window and jumped.

Did that just happen looked where he used to be standing and saw fabric. I knew he was wearing a shirt. I picked it up. I knew he did it so I would have to see him again that arrogant son of a-

My thoughts were cut of by a shock down my spine I lifted the dagger and turned. There stood the one and only Jonathan.

His lips crashed a against mine making me drop the dagger. He let go of me and grinned. "I came here for my shirt, and meet me here at 12 on the dot."

"Okay Jonathan. Wouldn't you meet me her considering this is my house."

"Whatever," he said and smiled as we kissed once more. He turned and left.

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

I looked at my clock. It was 10, I had to wait two more hours. I decided to go down to the basement, tune out other people's thoughts and throw dagger and train.

I didn't know how long had past but I heard a knock on my door. I ran up stairs and opened the door.

I was right next to the Institute I didn't expect anyone dangerous to come here.

They threw a sword and I ducked. I jumped up and grabbed a dagger from my bag. I threw it and it hit the demon and it dissolved. I escaped with nothing left but a cut on my shoulder. "Taylor, Taylor," someone says. I was to busy trying to look at least as good as I did last night.

The scar under my eye is really bad so I usually put makeup over it but I didn't do it until now. And the scar on my shoulder. I ended up in gear. Yeah I was wearing gear. Somebody tapped my back and I took a dagger and turned.

I saw Jonathan with his hand up in the air. I smiled and he looked at me. I knew he was lying to me last night. He wasn't friends with Jace but he said he was. I guess he saw the makeup. He was trying to play it cool. He took my hand and lead me out the door.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

That night he took me out to dinner then took me to his small apartment. He turned on slow music and we sway back and forth. He was taller than me at 6'6" but I was still tall at 5'11". I rested my head on his collarbone and closed my eyes.

_Knock_. He took my hand and we answered the door to find no one. "What do you want?" Jon asked.

No one answered so he closed the door and lead me to the bedroom. "Jonathan, can I borrow one of your shirts." I say as I blush.

"Of course," he says and digs through one of his drawers. He finally find a black T-shirt and gives it to me. I put that on in the bathroom and wear my gear pants. Also in the bathroom I wipe my makeup off and take a dagger and put it next to me at the side of the bed.

"Jonathan is it okay if I call you Jon," I ask. He nods as he takes of his black jeans and shirt. He get into the king sized bed and I put my head on his bare chest.

I feel his heart beating and I feel his muscles and I also feel the limitless little battle scars. I look up at his face and his hand brushes over the scar under my eye. Oh shit I forgot about that. "Sorry, I forgot that was there," I say looking down at his chest. He was thinking about too much if I tried to focus it would end badly.

"You are beautiful Taylor," he says as he leans into kiss me. We kiss for about a minute and I lay my head back down on his chest. "Go to sleep I will protect you."

I drifted of into sleep, but I was not pleased to say it was not peaceful as I hoped.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~}

I awoke screaming and crying into Jon's chest. He was up because I think this had been going on longer that I was awake for. Sobbing I say to Jonathan "I am sorry," and I start to get out of bed so I can leave. But a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me toward him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. So tell me about this dream." He states so calmly. I look in his eyes and see his mind.

"Well, you were with your friends and I was at my house alone and when you came to pick me up you were different demanding. You took me here and threw me against you bed and started to slap me. You called me a bitch, you disarmed me then y-you said you wanted me to drink from the Infernal Cup. I said no and you killed me." I say on the verge of tears. He comforts me and lays me down on his chest.

"I would never do that if I was my right self. Just promise me that if I ever knock on your door like that you will call help," Jon says. I nodded because I didn't think I could speak.

I know you guys are thinking (especially if you are in a ten mile radios of me) why are they already this close it has only been a couple of days. But our shadowhunter lives as warriors we die rather fast. "Jonathan..."


	4. Chapter 4 Really-

**A/N: I hope you like it **

Really-

"Jonathan..." I start to say and I am rudely cut of by a crash in a room and Jon got up to go to check what happened. He shut the door behind him so I went up to the door to listen.

"Jonathan, Taylor is not in her house and Clary doesn't trust you do she sent me to come here and she if she is here then you have to send her with me. So is she here?" Someone asks I look through their mind and find it to be Jace.

"She is. But you aren't taking her." Jon states so calmly. Then I heard them start to fight so without thought I went out and pulled Jace off of Jon.

"Really guys. Really this is what I have to get out of bed for." I say and Jace starts running toward Jon and I flip him over. "Jace you maybe half angel but I am three quarter angel so deal with it."

Jonathan smirked as I push (I literally mean pushed) Jace out the door. "Why didn't you let me beat the crap out of him?"

"Well because you would still get beat up not as bad maybe but beat up. Also so I could tell you-" I say until I was interrupted by a phone call.

Jon picked up the phone:

"Hello" "Yes, why?" "Okay" "Bye". Was what I heard from this side. I wondered who was on the other line.

He looked at me and looked at the bathroom. So I went in and changed into my gear shirt and I stuffed his shirt in my pocket.

"Bye I guess," I say and don't even let him say a word and exit the apartment. I ran to my house and locked the door and windows anyway for him to get in.

{a month passed}

I hadn't seen, thought, or heard from Jonathan in a month. Until today. I just got out of the shower and I hear the doorbell ring. I quickly change in to black shorts and a sports bra but then I couldn't find the shirt so I open the drawer closest to me and grab a shirt. I throw it over my head and it is really big for me.

I open the door and see Jonathan in the door way. I slam the door back closed and 'forgot' to lock it. I went up stairs and then I smell the shirt (don't judge) it smelled like Jonathan.

I sat on my bed drawing runes in my legs and I grab a dagger right as Jon jumps through the window. I look up from applying my runes then look back down.

"Hello, Jonathan." I say, this acting like you don't care that he forgot about you is not hurting like crazy.

"Taylor, I am sorry. It is just that the demon in me wanted to rip your head off. I just couldn't loose you. It was-I just couldn't loose you." He says.

"Okay but before you leave I need you to promise me that if I was in urgent need of you, you would come." I say I needed to know that someone cared. He nodded. "No you must swear on the angel. I won't believe if you don't."

"I, Jonathan, swear on the angel that I will come if you are in great need of me." He says and I lie down on my bed. He gets in to bed in his boxers and boxers only. I lay there quietly until he says "You weren't wearing any makeup today. Why?"

"I don't know I didn't go anywhere today." It was the best answer I had. I couldn't think of anything.

Finally it was quite, Jon was sleeping and I was drifting off in to sleep. I counted his heartbeats and I felt his muscles with my hands.

He was my protector. Why me though? I would ask him in the morning.

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

In the morning I was up first so I went and changed into a black shirt and black shorts and put the Dragonway symbol necklace on. It was 7 and he wasn't up yet so I went down stairs and made breakfast. It consisted of a hard boiled egg and strawberries. Finally like at 7:15 he came down and looked at me.

"Hello, you obviously don't have a talent in cooking do you?" He asked. I roll my eyes and finish my strawberries.

"Well I am sorry, I lived with my family my whole life. My mom doesn't know how to cook because people do it for us. And this is for training. So no I don't cook," I say and look at him.

"I will teach you something tomorrow but for toady I have something planned. We are going to my apartment," he says. Why is his apartment such a big deal like why?

"First I have to ask you. Why me? Why did you choose me like you could have chosen any other girl and you chose me?" Finally I got that off my chest.

"I chose you cause you are different than the rest. You are more unique girl ever." Jon says and looks strangely at me.

We go to his apartment and I see why we went here. It was decorated in all black and the light looked like stars. This was amazing I would spend all day here. I look around "Why?" I question. His mind thought because it was an apology.

"Me and Ari did it so I could apologize for kicking you out. She is Magnus's older sister. She thought you would I like it. Oh and here is a gift." He says as he hands me a gift.

I open the gift to find the most rare dagger in the world there is only seven. I was a gold dagger and it was on a gold chain and you could take it off by your finger print and throw it and it would always come back.

"Oh Raziel thank you," I say as I kiss him. I was amazed at how he got it. I was hugging him after the kiss was done. I put my hands under his shirt.

He said "I protect you because the strongest people are the ones that need protecting. I know because you protect me," with that I kiss him again and he says "I love you Taylor Dragonway, I really do."


End file.
